Embrace
by dem bones
Summary: AU after HBP. Draco Malfoy is a vampire. His mate is none other than Granger unfortunately she's off limits and his blood lust is getting worse. What's a vampire to do? DM/HG. Will extend at later date.


Title: Embrace

Author: dem bones

Genres: Horror

Pairings: Draco/Hermione

Summary: Draco is a vampire. His mate is none other than Granger unfortunately she's off limits and his blood lust is getting worse. What's a vampire to do?

Warnings: OOC! aka Typical fandom! Draco, Character Death, Ron getting by with being a prick mwahahahahaha and Hermione being a hypocrite.

A/N: Written for Semi-Finals for QLFC with Chain Sentences and prompts: Unsightly, Highlight, Begone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the quote I altered at the end: 'She ensured he couldn't even scream because he no longer had a throat let alone a larynx.' This quote is altered from a video game known as Shadowgate which is owned by Zojoi and not by me.

HP

"Maybe it was better to leave it all behind."

"Even her-"

"Especially her." Blaise said.

Draco snorted.

"You wanted to protect her though I don't think I'll ever understand why."

"I think what you see would make it pretty clear," Draco said.

Blaise scrutinised Draco besides his well-groomed blond hair, he still looked like a toothpick. Why Draco thought his pale complexion and the sharp teeth protruding from his lips were threatening he had no idea.

He scoffed.

"Of course some people probably think it's the fangs but I am already a monster."

Blaise immediately noticed the smug grin on his face.

"It's not like we'll ever meet again. She wouldn't love a monster."

Blaise seethed.

"But you want to see her. The blood lust is getting to you."

Draco's eyes turned red.

"I'll make her pay for everything that she's done."

"You are aware that if this continues there is no controlling what you will do."

Draco turned and smiled.

DMHG

Meanwhile Hermione and her friends had been camping out in the forest, a perfect base of operations. Hermione was certain the wards that she had set up would prevent any death eaters from finding them. They had gone into hiding in search of horcruxes in order to defeat Voldemort.

Ron had been napping so there wasn't much amusement to be had. Harry had been quite worn out from the whole journey and she could tell it was only a matter of time before he snapped. He had been wearing the locket this whole time.

She had become quite irritable from being around him and had gone outside to keep watch.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror at the breach of the wards she had set up. Quickly she ran into the tent hoping to wake up her friends.

"Ron, Harry, we have to go."

"What is it, 'Ermione?"

"The Death Eaters."

Ron and Harry quickly got up.

"Let's go."

The three exited the tent and snuck behind the tent and ran further into the forest. At some point, the wards had collapsed and the snatcher broke through.

As most of the snatchers had ran in the same direction Hermione and her friends had went, Scabior who was a man with long stringy red hair and sunken grey eyes stood around the tent sniffing almost as if he could smell something keen in the air.

Fenrir Greyback who had been planning on accompanying the rest of the snatchers had been stopped by Scabior.

The werewolf sniffed the air.

"Potter and his friends were here," Greyback said.

"There's a girl with them too."

"That'd be the mudblood."

Scabior followed Greyback into the forest. The werewolf had picked up on her scent trailing Harry and his friends very closely.

"I think I see Malfoy," Ron said pointing out the man with the blond hair and black cloak in the distance.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

Suddenly Malfoy ran towards them and appeared to be approaching them at supernatural speed.

Hermione cried out.

"We're surrounded!" Ron cried.

"Hermione, run."

Harry grabbed her by the hand and dragged her along to the left.

"What was that about?" Ron asked panting heavily.

Hermione was quiet.

"Is it me or did Malfoy look a little ravenous?" Harry asked.

Eventually when the three had got a reasonable distance, Harry had released her hand.

"Ron, Harry wait up," Hermione called out to them. Her voice raspy from the cold she had acquired the other day. She was already out of breath from the running they had to do.

Suddenly Hermione was hit in the head with a blunt object and fell cold whether or not Harry or Ron turned back she never knew because she was unconscious before she hit the ground.

DMHG

The smell of metallic blood permeated through the air enhancing his hunger and blood lust. With great anticipation, Draco ran quickly towards the scent of blood and that was when he saw her.

Lord Voldemort was there crouching down and peering at her body with lust in his red eyes. It was as he approached her that he saw Greyback and Scabior lying unconscious on the ground.

"My lord."

"Draco, how good of you to join us."

Draco for the first time however didn't feel any fear as he approached the Dark Lord. He saw the Dark Lord seemed to be concentrating murmuring words under his breath.

"Hope you'll enjoy the ceremony."

The ground began to quiver.

A white magical circle appeared below Hermione and then it disappeared.

After the light had vanished Draco approached her.

She was still and unmoving.

"What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing. She'll be fine," The dark lord hissed before tossing her wand towards Draco.

Slowly Hermione opened her eyes. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of Malfoy and immediately turned to search for her wand.

"Looking for this?" Draco said.

She screamed.

"Quiet," Draco hissed.

"Give me back my wand," Hermione snapped through her teary eyes.

"I trust you'll be able to handle her, Draco?"

Draco nodded.

When he vanished though, the scent of blood had only become stronger and he was salvating for the blood she had to offer.

"How could you do this? After everything how could you betray us?"

The two of them had been quite close the last year, boyfriend and girlfriend. He hadn't told her about the mission. He was to kill Dumbledore in order to protect his family.

Draco of course hadn't known what gone wrong but Snape had killed Dumbledore and had motioned for him to run.

In the chaos and confusion, a vampire had got ahold of him bit into his collarbone. He had grappled on the bloody wound with the desire to get to Hermione before the death eaters had killed her.

"Running away, Malfoy? You were always a coward weren't you. Hermione doesn't deserve someone like you."

His vision went red and before he was even aware of what was going on, a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Draco, get off of him."

"Why I'd think this would be a highlight. Weasley on his back in a position where he can't even defend himself."

He heard her voice but it sounded so far away.

"You're hurting him."

Draco pulled Weasley to his feet. Ron dusted himself off. He snickered under his breath.

Draco pulled him in by the collar looking to be ready to bite him.

"Draco! Don't do it."

Draco threw him to the ground. By that point, Ron was unconscious.

Hermione ran towards him.

"How could you? I thought you two had got over your differences."

She stared at Ron with dismay.

"You hurt him and I bet you don't even regret it."

"He was the one taunting me.

"You let him get to you. You've probably killed him. You're nothing more than a monster," Hermione said through her flowing tears.

Draco reached out his arms to embrace her.

"Malfoy!"

He had ran at the sound of Potter coming towards them.

"Malfoy over here."

Immediately Draco had spotted Blaise hidden in the shadows of the trees and he joined him.

Every day they were together, there was this longing to see her again though Draco had told himself that perhaps now wasn't the best time.

Eventually Blaise had found himself curious about his personal circumstances and it came to be habitual to pester him about it to the point that it became a nuisance.

"Begone."

"What's the matter with you?" Blaise asked.

"It's-I have these dreams about Granger. You wouldn't understand."

"'Those' kind of dreams?"

"It's not funny. I don't find your attempts at humour amusing."

"You're a vampire."

"Huh, wait how did you know?"

"It's your red eyes and it's apparent that wizards don't have canines that long. They are rather unsightly don't you think," Blaise said. "Well, I guess that makes more sense in retrospect. Hermione Granger is your mate."

"You're kidding."

"You exhibit the signs of a newborn vampire. Every human aspect of your desires is transfers to your vampire as a more carnal desire. If you harbor feelings for a girl for example, a newborn vampire could only be satisfied by their blood. If they don't obtain blood they'll go through blood lust. They become attached to that person's blood they might even kill the person."

"I'll be nothing more than a monster. What'll I do? She hates me."

"The best thing to do is keep away from her. Eventually your vampire instincts will overrun your human instincts and at the point you'll do anything to get your hands on her blood."

"This is the only way to protect her?"

"Are you really going to go through all this effort?"

Draco nodded.

"I have to make sure she's safe."

All these memories swirled into oblivion as he stared at Hermione.

"I never betrayed you."

Hermione shivered.

"You're so cold. Would you like me to warm you up?"

He hovered over her. Hermione's hands curled into his shirt and she pulled him close.

Draco unbuttoned her blouse slightly revealing her perfect collar bone. As he licked up her collar bone, his fangs bit down into her neck.

He swallowed her blood taking all she had to offer.

She groaned heatedly.

"Yes, Hermione. Give me everything you got."

He rubbed circles down her back. Eventually she collapsed in his arms and they both fell asleep.

DMHG

The next he woke up, Draco looked down at her. She looked to be resting peacefully how unlike her. Just minutes ago they were fighting and now she wasn't even resisting him.

Suddenly they were flashes in his head...her mangled corpse on the ground at Voldemort's feet like someone had mauled her, tearing her to pieces.

He had been so driven by his blood lust that he hadn't really realised what he had seen until just now. The reason why Scabior and Greyback were truly dead and what the Dark Lord had been doing. Voldemort had resurrected Hermione with Dark Magic and now looking at her green pale skin it was apparent Draco had now drained her completely of her life.

Draco felt sick.

Suddenly he felt a chill creep down his spine, looking up he saw he was surrounded by a flock of werewolves who stared at him hungrily.

He got to his feet, immediately fearing for his own life and ran leaving Hermione laying by the tree.

Draco screamed at the top of his lungs. As he got to a cliff he only hoped that his supernatural powers would lead him across the huge chasm safely.

Taking a deep breath he ran and jumped landing on the other side. He let out a sigh of relief and turned seeing that some of the werewolves had fell into the chasm.

Chuckling Draco headed back to his home. It wasn't long however before he felt an eerie chill running up his spine.

"Hahaha," The wind echoed.

"Who's that?" Draco stammered.

"Hehehehe."

"Who are you?" Draco said whirling around with his wand in his hands, waving it around threateningly.

"You know who I am. You wretched coward."

Draco shivered.

"You thought you could betray us. You thought I would allow you to live in peace."

A hand grabbed his shoulder.

"You left me. I was so lonely."

Draco screamed.

"Do you know how hurt I was?"

The voice was softer, more familiar.

Draco slowly turned to see Hermione. She was pale and ghastly, dead. Her irises were red and the white area around her eyes was black. Red tears streamed down her eyes.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry for everything. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't know you were dead."

"How could you tell me such lies."

"I know you won't believe me. I won't make excuses but I didn't betray you. I was turned into a vampire and I knew you hated me and wanted closure from it all but I wanted to protect you from myself," Draco explained. "I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

The red eyes softened.

"Certainly, come here," Hermione said with outstretched arms.

Draco inched closer to her until they were close enough to embrace. Her fingers ran over his shirt slowly carefully moving it away from his collarbone. She licked at the pale skin before sharp teeth bit into his neck.

"So hungry," She whimpered.

When she had pulled away, Draco collapsed to the ground in shock and horror.

She ensured he couldn't even scream because he no longer had a throat let alone a larynx.

He saw her smile. Her fingers ran over his pale face.

"I hope you'll join me. It'll be so lonely all by myself."

He could only stare at her horrified. She licked her lips before everything faded to black.

It was the last thing he saw before he died.


End file.
